


Director's Cut

by CynicalRainbows



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Silly, how it should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalRainbows/pseuds/CynicalRainbows
Summary: Dani is most put out when she finds out what stories Jamie has been telling in her absence...(Or How The Series Should Have Ended)
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	Director's Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Telling such a story at a wedding is a patent act of aggression and no one can tell me otherwise!

The hand on her shoulder has her half sitting up with a gasp.

‘Jesus Poppins, you nearly gave me a heart attack-’

‘Well then that makes us even-’ Dani presses a reluctant kiss to her wife’s temple and shrugs off her jacket with a yawn. ‘Remind me to never ask you to wait up for me again, will you? Is it too much to ask that you just stay awake like a normal person? Rather than set up some creepy….tableux for me?’

‘Is that the thanks I get for sitting in a bloody chair half the night?’

Dani raises an unimpressed eyebrow. ‘It doesn’t seem to have affected your sleep…’

Jamie laughs and then winces as she stretches her cramped muscles. ‘I couldn’t help it- the reception was dull as ditchwater. Oh and speaking of what, I ran a bath for you if you wanted one-’

‘Thanks love-’ Dani starts undoing her blouse. ‘But in case you haven’t noticed, it’s nearly 3am. Stone cold by now, not that I don’t appreciate it.’

‘Oh-’ Jamie is a crestfallen for a moment then brightens. ‘Guess we’ll just have to bathe together in the morning….’

‘With the door wide open so anyone can wander in? Yes, great idea….’

‘Oh come on, it was open a crack-’ Jamie feels duty-bound to defend herself on this point. ‘So you could get in if you lost your keycard. Without waking up the entire hotel. Again’

‘That was one time!’

‘Do you have your keycard on your?’

Dani freezes and then slumps. ‘......No. Dammit.’

‘You’re welcome.’

‘Alright, I concede that that was very thoughtful of you.’

‘Thank you-’

Dani sinks down and starts unlacing her shoes. ‘Oh, by the way, after breakfast tomorrow, you’re going to go and take some apology wine to Flora and her fiance.’

‘What? Why?’ Jamie is confounded. ‘If anyone should be apologising, it should be you for getting called away last minute!’

Yes and I-’ Dani emphasises it. ‘-made my apologies and absented myself discretely, I did NOT-’ She pulls back the bedcovers with slightly more force than necessary. ‘-make up some horrible sad ending to a story that NO ONE asked me to tell and just completely kill the mood for everyone! They’re all completely freaked out- I heard that one woman in the elevator as i came up trying out all the spellings of Bly Manor on google!’

Jamie snorts. ‘God knows where she’ll end up…’

‘It’s not funny!’ Dani swats her wife’s arm as she climbs into the bed. ‘Couldn’t you have just told them the real ending, if you had to tell it at all?’

‘What, and have them all feeling so warm and fuzzy they all start sharing the same stories of how THEY met their bloody boring spouses that I’ve already had to listen to once? Not likely!’ Jamie shakes a finger, mock warningly. ‘I tell you Poppins, I have had to have three- three- separate conversations about house prices today, I could not bear another second of it.’

Dani narrows her eyes, unconvinced. ‘Couldn’t you just-’

‘No! Not if I want to get through tomorrow. Look-’ Jamie takes Dani’s hand in both of her own and kisses it, pleadingly. ‘For Flora and for you, I’ll come to this thing. And I’ll be very nice to everyone and I won’t let a single contrary word pass my lips but I just couldn’t bear another moment listening to those people, ok? I had to do something to shut them up and keep them shut up. And besides-’ she adds ‘Flora didn’t complain. She always liked my spooky stories best anyway, it was Miles who said they were too creepy…’

‘Still-’

‘AND just think- no matter how boring this whole thing gets, no matter how resentful these people might be that they’ve had to drive all this way for a wedding-’

‘Love, not everyone secretly hates weddings-’

‘Firstly, yes they do, they just won’t admit it because no one is brave enough, and secondly-’ Jamie takes a breath ‘Secondly, just think- now they can all bond over that weird lady who told that weird story that no one even asked for-’

‘Jamie!’

‘-and that’ll give them something to talk about until they go home. I’ve done them a favour really-’ Jamie assets confidently, pulling the covers up around her. ‘Now everyone’ll be bonded and happy and amused. Even if that means I’m chastised and scolded by my irate wife-’

‘Jamie, shut up, would you?’

(But as Dani clicks off the light and fita herself into Jamie’s arms, Jamie can feel her wife’s smile pressed against her collarbone. Somehow she doesn’t feel scolded at all.)


End file.
